1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and, more particularly, to a settable structure that can be attached to a fishing reel to give the user thereof a visual indication of the type/weight of line on the fishing reel.
2. Background Art
It is common for fishermen to use different weight line on a given fishing reel. The industry commonly identifies the different weight lines by a weight "test" number.
While it is desirable to be aware of the weight of fishing line on a fishing reel, it is not always possible to visually examine the line and determine its weight. An inexperienced use may not even be able to discern lines of substantially different weights. Even an experienced user may not be able to ascertain the difference between, for example, eight and ten pound test line.
In many cases, the user will simply guess at the line weight. If it is important to the user to know the precise weight of the line, he/she has the option of either performing a test on the line or replacing the line with line of a known weight.